Bill wurtz Wiki:Rules
So, like any wiki, we have some rules. These are put in place in order to make sure the wiki is not bad and all that stuff. So here they are I guess. If you break one, a staff member must be contacted and we will give you warnings. More on the bottom of the page. BWW Rule list # No vandalizing. '''This is a strict rule that should be followed. No vandalizing on pages, as they hinder the page's and the wiki's development as a whole. User pages should only be edited by the user themselves, and anyone else who does will be considered vandalizing. # '''No profanity or "questionable" words. '''This is the obvious one. These can only be used if they are in a article title (ex. what the fuck, my penis, etc.) Or if they are in a songs lyrics. (ex. modern woes). However, some curse words are allowed if they are not targeted towards another user. These are: #* Damn, Piss, Hell, Bastard, ass. #* Profanity that is censored (s**t, f*ck, b*tch) Is not allowed either and will be counted as profanity, # '''You must be 13 or older to edit. Sorry, blame Fandom itself. If you are younger than 13, we will block you until you become 13. Sorry, that's just the rules of Fandom. # No sexual content. '''This includes any words that have sexual themes, or images. Doing any of these will result in a indefinite block. # '''No sockpuppeting. '''Sockpuppeting is when you make multiple accounts while also having a main one. If found out that you are a sock, the sock will be indefinitely blocked. Making socks after your one account is banned is also an offense. # '''Appropriate usernames. '''Usernames that have profanity, sexual messages, hate speech, or that reference another user are not tolerable and will be banned indefinitely. # '''Try keeping it in English. '''This wiki is a English wiki, so we expect you to speak English. If you are not a native English speaker and won't speak in it, your welcome to make a new wiki in that language. # '''Don't discriminate people based on race, creed, color, gender, age, religion, sexual orientation, identity, or disability. '''This hurts the contributors and creates social conflicts. # '''Don't reveal your personal info. '''Don't reveal your password (unless you're giving an account to someone else) address, credit card and social security numbers, or phone number. If you leak another user's personal info, that results in an automatic block. If more rules are needed later they'll be added. Rules for users with powers # '''All rules above still apply to you. # '''Never abuse your powers. '''Blocking without reason is a reason to remove your powers and possibly block you, # '''Set a good example. '''As a admin or anything else, you should be setting an example for what other users should do. Strikes If you break a rule, you get a strike. The first 2 times are warnings and the 3rd is a block. If you repeat the rule you broken, the block will get longer and longer before it turns indefinite. Some rules however result in indefinite blocks, those are: 1, 4, 6, 8.